Friends, I Think
by Gohanroxme
Summary: Tori confronts Jade if she and her are friends.  "Friends?" Jade repeated abruptly, dark eyebrows knitting together, bright eyes narrowing.  Tori nodded enthusiastically, glad that she was getting the picture. "A'yup. Amigos, compadres, pals...you know."


Friends

Her legs were trembling and her hands sweating unceasingly as her eyes scoured the hall for a certain scissor-decorated locker . . . and a certain scissor-loving girl.

She needed a confirmation, an assurance of what they were after that dreadful, dare she say it . . . date.

The idea of what they were now, of what they could've been had gnawed at her mind since the night they'd left Nozu, churning her stomach and drying her tongue.

She was desperate, _anxious _even. She wanted to know! Because it . . . it seemed as if Jade was looking at her differently than before, with less spite and resent visible in her eyes, and her tone was not as irritable.

Plus, there were even small smiles thrown her way, as if Jade actually _respected_ her now, actually regarded her worthy of coffee that _wasn't_ from a Dumpster.

That would've been great!

And so, maybe . . . _maybe_ they were something other than enemies now, closer after going through such a _situation_ together.

She _had_ to know.

Tori didn't even realize she'd arrived at Jade's locker until her cynical voice rang out through her ears with a flat, "What?"

Startled out of her thoughts, she tried to ignore the pessimistic scowl that was perpetually plastered upon Jade's face, or how her cold, teal eyes seemed to bore right into her soul, causing her body to freeze and her mind to forget what she was going to say.

Nope, instead, she pretended that Jade wasn't doing any of those things, but grinning at her encouragingly, no matter how uncharacteristically that was, because it would have made talking to her a whole lot easier.

"So, um . . . Jade, hi, good morning . . . ."

The darker-haired girl impatiently shifted her messenger bag strap more securely on her shoulder before giving an aloof eye-roll. "This 'good morning' could be better if you weren't here ta_—_"

Tori pointedly cleared her throat, her heart on a rampage in her chest. "Sooo, yeah, J-Jade, I was just wondering what we were, and all, what our relationship is, cuz, you know you've been different after that whole Nozu thing and_—_"

Jade's expression darkened, if possible. "I've been . . . different? Our _relationship_?"

"Yes, you totally have been. And_ yeaaaah_, our relationship. See, I was just wondering if we were . . . you know," the word came out more timid than she would have liked, "friends. Cuz, like, that would be really great."

Jade merely stared at her, one of those "Oh-My-God-I-Can't Believe-That's-Seriously-Coming-Out-of-Your-Mouth" stares that made her feel utterly uncomfortable. Tori transferred her weight uneasily from foot to foot, waiting for some kind of response.

When none came and when Jade's gaze appeared to be forever locked on her, callous and unfriendly, she just had to break that unbearably chilly silence.

"So—"

"_Friends_?" Jade repeated abruptly, dark eyebrows knitting together, bright eyes narrowing.

Tori nodded enthusiastically, glad that she was getting the picture. "A'yup. _Amigos_, _compadres_, buddies, pals . . . you know."

Jade's pale face contorted with something akin to rage, her nostrils flaring as she glared at Tori through icy eyes that made her want to cringe. "You think that changes anything between us? What, because I called you—" Tori didn't appreciate the way she almost choked on the word "—_pretty_ and sang a duet with you where you practically hogged all the choruses?"

"I didn't hog the choruses!" The Latina protested. "I gave you the last one all to yourself!"

Jade was sneering, teeth bared, as she rolled her eyes again. "Oh yes. One of, like, _four_. I really shined."

Tori felt her cheeks flush. "Jeez, Jade, you could have sang more if you wanted to! You don't have to be such a gank. All I want to do is be your _friend_. C'mon, I'm not that bad!"

"I'd hardly call us more than forced acquaintances," the Goth scoffed, straightening her dark locks with her fingers. "So how can we be _friends_?"

Something, probably her nerve or optimism, deflated within Tori and she pouted manifestly. Jade seriously knew how to kill the mood. "S-so we aren't . . . friends?" She didn't even know why she'd asked such a question.

Jade's eyes focused on her intently and something flickered inside them before they glazed over again. "_Friends_ . . . ." She stretched the word out, her voice as if she were giving the idea thought, but Tori knew better.

Instead, Jade gave a dry, derisive cackle. "Are you that hopeful and unobservant? What do _you_ think?"

Tori's mouth silently opened and closed a couple of times. She was used to the darker-haired girl's cruel sarcasm, but . . . it never ceased to hurt. Her insults never stopped stinging.

When something finally came out, it was "Ummm . . . ?"

Jade snorted in disgust through her nose, crossing her arms. "Your luck can only go so far with me, Vega." And then she spun brusquely on the heels of her black, combat boots, striding down the hallway in the opposite direction and shouting over her shoulder, _"So far!"_

But that was only after Tori noticed the vaguest of smiles that had rested slightly against Jade's peach lips. It may have been indefinite, but she still swore it had been there, even if she had probably tried to hide it because that was just so Jade-like. The smile _had_ been there, pretty against her pale face and containing so much meaning:

Because they were, in fact, friends, no matter how much Jade tried to deny it.

_A/N: Hope you liked by short, little Jori interaction! Please leave a review!_


End file.
